edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Ered Luin
Gloinrender 1389865296.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-53-50-873.jpg Filirender 1390330361.jpg Eredluinguardianupgrade 1450462760.jpg Eredluinbowmen 1450462202.jpg ELUnburntEdain.jpg Elspearmenedain 1450349614.jpg Elguardiansedain 1450309998.jpg Eldwarvesedain 1450309034.jpg Elbanneredain 1450572293.jpg Dwalinrender 1390650409.jpg Dorirender 1390058208.jpg Df7prbfh.jpg Bomburrender 1389956457.jpg Bofurrender 1389718256.jpg Bard.jpg Balinrender 1389633417.jpg 4p1splash 1432918385.jpg Veterans2 1452194414.jpg Veterans1 1452194352.jpg Thorintravel 1436432688.jpg Orirender 1389808469.jpg Oinrender 1390331202.jpg Noriimageneu 1389718204.jpg Men of Lake-town.jpg Kingthorin 1436432681.jpg Kili.jpg Zwergenzitadelle 1387115900.jpg Sshot0005 1385920083.jpg Sshot0003 1385920068.jpg The dwarves have a massive angular fortress to provide a high number of extensions. The peculiarity of the faction is defined by a leading realm selection: Erebor, Iron Hills or Ered Luin. The focus depending on the leading realm. The fortress offers a number of 7 building plots, with 2 more available after researching an upgrade. In addition to a large number of unit upgrades, the dwarves have three different sources of raw materials: wood, ore and stone. The Dwarves have on camp maps a hexagonal ring of walls with a receipt. The focus of the units is on infantry that can be enlisted in a plethora of different variations. On settlements can Guardians leave for Khazad Dûm, so they return as seasoned Veterans. Strategic Points Castle The castle is a heavily equipped stronghold with walls, defense plots in the base and a gate. The player can unlock additional defense plots by purchasing the defense plot upgrade. It has 7 building plots and 4 defense plots. Camp The camp has high walls with a single output, the walls however cannot gain defense upgrades but there are still plots on the inside that can be unlocked with the upgrade. It has 5 plots with 4 defense plots. Outposts Ered Luin can pick between a regular outpost where they can build regular troops or Lake town, where they can build remnants of the Dale people. Settlements On settlements they can build mineshafts that produce resources, lumber mills which produce wood resources and travel camp which make elite troops into Khazad-Dum Veterans. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Thorin Oakenshield Thorin Oakenshield was the grandson of Thror, King Under the Mountain. He led a company of dwarves to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim it from Smaug the Dragon. He reclaimed the mountain, but succomed to dragon sickness. Thorin recovered and led a charge against the goblin armies, where he was killed by their leader. •Fili •Kili Balin Balin, son of Fundin, was a friend and advisor to Thorin, who joined his company to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He later led a group of dwarves to retake Moria. However, Balin's forces were overrun and he was killed. •Nori, Dori, Ori Dwalin Dwalin was one of Thorin's most loyal supporters and followed him to Erebor. After the Battle of Five Armies, Dwalin lived in the Lonely Mountain under the rule of Dain Ironfoot. •Oin and Gloin Bofur •Bifur •Bombur Bilbo Baggins Bilbo Baggins was hobbit of Bag End who was hired to be a burglar by Thorin's Company. He traveled with them and found his courage. He also took the One Ring from Gollum's cave and later traveled to the Undying Lands with the other ringbearers in the Fourth Age. •Beorn Beorn was a northman and a skinchanger who could turn into a bear. He helped Thorin's company when they arrived at his home, and later fought in the Battle of Five Armies. He then became chieftain of the Anduin Vales. •Gandalf the Grey Gandalf was one of the Istari sent to combat the threat of Sauron in the Third Age. He joined the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, and led the free peoples against Sauron in the War of the Ring. Note: • :Summoned heroes Supporting faction Lake - town Initially the player can build Lake-Town hall which he can then upgrade with the various buildings below gaining access to troops, defense, leadership and healing along with more resources being generated. The extensions cannot be attacked and provide a wall that will slow down the enemy making it harder for them to reach the central town. Once the militia house has been purchased players can recruit troops from the main citadel, like Lothlorien. Buildings Units Heroes Bard the Bowman Bard was a descendant of Girion, Lord of Dale, and lived in Laketown. He killed Smaug with the black arrow and later founded the new Kingdom of Dale. He rebuilt Dale and became king. Spellbook Rallying Call (1pp) Let the horns of the dwarves sound +25% attack and fear resistance for allied units. Left click on icon then left click on target Dwarven Beer (1pp) The famed beer of the dwarves is all that one needs to forget their wounds and weariness for a while. The selected units will be greatly healed but will move 25% slower for a short time/ Left click on icon then left click on target. Carc's Ravens (1pp) Summon a flock of Carc's Ravens to the battlefield, who weaken and reveal nearby enemies. Left click on icon then left click on target Undermine (3pp) Places a mine shaft anywhere on the map. Mine Shaft will be immediately connected to tunnel network. Left click on icon then left click on target Greed (3pp) The dwarven green can be hostile for dwarves. They're digging in the mines for endless wealth. Either summons a Balrog that destroys the target mineshaft and surrounding units or spawn treasures. Left click on icon then left click on target Mineshaft. Lone Tower (3pp) Summons a defensive tower. Left click on icon then left click on target Beorn (3pp) Summons Beorn to the Battlefield for a short time. Left click on icon then left click on target Gandalf the Grey (6pp) Summons the Grey Pilgrim to the battlefield. The summon only lasts for a short time but recharges very quickly. Left click on icon then left click on target Durin's Day (6pp) When the last moon of Autumn and the first sun of Winter are in the sky together, the Dwarven new year begins. For the duration, stuns enemy units in terror and allied units are fear resistant. Left click on icon. Final Stand (6pp) Dwarven infantry defies death and fights on for 5 seconds after the consumption of their health bar. /''Passive ability''/. Earthquake (10pp) Creates an Earthquake on an area of terrain causing heavy damage to structures. Left click on icon then left click on target Summon Citadel (10pp) Places a Citadel Fortress anywhere on the Battlefield. You may only have 1 dwarven citadel at the time. Left click on icon then left click on target Upgrades Strategy for Ered Luin Category:Playable Faction Category:Dwarves Category:Ered Luin Category:Good Faction Category:Requires Update